


Full Fat Milk

by EndangeredMind



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, Milk, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Beast decides to take a break from his work and has a nice glass of milk. Little does he know he will come to regret the decision.





	Full Fat Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Beast sighed as he looked at his large board, which was currently filled with large diagrams and complex equations. He pulled at the collar of his suit as he panted. It was a little warm in here and wearing an all-black suit certainly didn’t help matters whatsoever. He was thirsty, and he could do with a glass of milk! He grinned as he saw a large carton on the desk. “Mmm milk. Just what I was craving!” He picked it up and inspected it. “Hm, different brand to the usual!” He sighed, before looking for a glass. He needed it!

He quickly filled a glass with the milk and drank it, sighing as he finished the milk. He then set the glass aside before groaning. “Hmm...” He sighed, feeling a little off. “I feel a little odd. Maybe it was off? But it tasted fine!” He pondered, trying to figure out why he was feeling strange. It didn’t take long before his belly started gurgling. _BIUBBLUBBLBBLUBB GLURGLURGLE GLLRRRGLE_. “Oh dear.” He clutched his stomach as it began to growl and gurgle noisily. Clearly it didn’t like this new type of milk either. What could he do about it now though?

He didn’t have time to think as a **FRRRRRRRRRPP** escaped from his rear, causing him to blush in embarrassment. “Oh! Oh, my goodness, excuse me!” He blushed, listening as his belly continued to growl and gurgle. “That milk must have upset my stomach!” He grunted as his shirt suddenly began to feel tight. “My shirt feels tight, as though I’m getting a little bloated!” He groaned as his stomach continued to protest the new milk he had drank. _MMROOOWRMMRMR BORBORBORBRRMMRUMMMBR_ He winced as he heard it growl in protest, and he listened as his jacket creaked, trying to contain it.

The gaps between the buttons widened Beast’s stomach suddenly bloated outwards and a straining noise was heard as his rear expanded into the suit pants, followed by a **FARRRP** as he expelled more gas. **FRRRP** He blushed harder as his ass continued to expand, before tearing noises were heard as the seams on the legs began to split. “Oh, excuse me! Oh, my goodness me!” He gasped, before groaning in realisation. ‘It’s not just my stomach that’s swelling up… My backside seems to be expanding too! Whatever next?’ He grunted as he heard his stomach cry out yet again. _BLORBLEGRRRUMM_.

“It’s as though my whole body is swelling up with gas and fat! That wasn’t normal milk!” He sighed, listening as his bely continued to complain. _BLBBLBBLBBLBBLBBLB BLBBLBBLBFSHHHT_ His shirt was starting to strain too, just as the buttons were torn off by his large gut. He suddenly let out a loud **BLARRRRRRRRP** , and he groaned in embarrassment. “Oh my goodness, how embarrassing!” He tutted, feeling mortified. ‘All of this flatulence is just uncontrollable. I’m too full of gas to stop it coming out! I just hope to goodness nobody sees me in this state! I’ve never felt so undignified!’ 

His stomach continued to growl _PWEEEEEEET RROWWWMBRRRROMRRB_ , as he grabbed a pen and made his way over the board, trying to write down a formula to reverse this. He groaned as a loud **BLARRRP** erupted from his rear, causing him to drop his pen on the floor. “Oh no, how clumsy! I dropped my pen! This could present a challenge!” He panted, straining and groaning as he tried to reach the board, before he realised he had passed gas. “Mmf -oh! Oh, excuse me! I can’t stop passing gas, either… I’m so full…!” He panted, wheezing loudly as he spoke.

He sighed as another **FRRRRP** was heard, before his expanding stomach broke the board. “My big body broke the board. It’s almost as though my body rejected my attempts to reverse the changes! No, that’s ridiculous! That sounds crazy!” He concluded. ‘The changes to my form are reducing me to a more basic state. A more animal- more beastly state. Perhaps this is the way I am supposed to be, destroying, feeding, obeying instinct rather than deferring to intellect!’ He listened as his stomach continued to make gurgling noises as it tried it’s hardest to process the milk. _BRBLLBBB MRRRROWR BLLURBBLE_.

“Too big now to get down and get it, and I’m only swelling up bigger and bigger by the minute!” He panted after every few words as his stomach continued growling. _FROWWWRMM BLRBL URRMRRR FWSHHLOSH. His suit groaned and finally gave way, leaving him in his black underwear as he let out another noisy blast of gas. **BLARRRRRRP**. He was too busy stuffing his face with food, shoving drumsticks and donuts in like there was no tomorrow. ‘Delicious! Stuffing my mouth with meat! This pleasure is something I’ve been missing. My beastly body desired this sort of indulgence!’ He thought._

_“I’ve spent too long trying to be civilized!” He groaned, as he felt a very loud rumble come from his stomach, and before he could stop himself, a very noisy **GLOOORRPBBBBBRblaaaaarrrrpprrr** erupted from his massive backside. By this stage, there was nothing left of his suit, and the only thing left on Beast’s very large body were his black underwear, which were very stretched and very smelly. “My word that was loud! Oh my, excu- “, He cut himself off. He had had enough of being civilized, and now it was time to embrace it like the beast he was._

_“I mean, big and loud! Like a true beast!” He smirked, loving the feeling of being dirty. “I never thought I’d be able to roar from both ends!” He snickered, listening as his belly had calmed down considerably since he reached this size. All that could be heard from it now was a small _urngrumble wurrrrrrp urrrrrrble_ , as he grinned. He then smiled as he felt his cock begin to harden. “Oh. It seems like I’m enjoying this more than I thought!” He groaned loudly. Now if only he could find someone to help him out with his little predicament._


End file.
